jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Village Ranks
In JutsuOnline 2.5 we have a village ranking system that spans from Academy Student to Hokage. On this page you will find some information about each village rank including some basic responsibilities and duties expected of that rank. Academy Student After completing the intro questline you will become an academy student! Attend classes at the academy, make friends and begin your journey to becoming a great shinobi. You will receive your first talent point, choose wisely and start leveling up your jutsu tiers so you can unlock more jutsu. Its advised to not leave your village at this rank, the world is dangerous and you are not strong enough to hold your own just yet. You should address everyone of a higher rank appropriately and never disturb Jounin or important members of the village such as the Kage or Village council members unless absolutely necessary. Genin Congratulations you graduated from the academy and earned your village headband! You will start to receive a salary. and now its time to find a squad. Ask around in game or our discord to find a Jounin-sensei with a space on their squad so you can start training for the chunin exams You will receive your second talent point, choose wisely and continue leveling up your jutsu tiers so you can unlock more jutsu. It's now probably safe to leave your village on your own, but its not advised to leave your home country without a chunin or above, the world is very dangerous and you are not strong enough to hold your own just yet. You should address everyone of a higher rank appropriately and never disturb Jounin or important members of the village such as the Kage or Village council members unless absolutely necessary. You are now role models to the young academy students, help them around the village or with training and perhaps your efforts will be rewarded by those of a higher rank. Chunin WOW! You managed to pass the chunin exams and earn the prized chunin vest you've always dreamed off.. wear it with pride! Your salary will increase and you'll leave your squad, however you can become an assistant to your old jounin-sensei or offer your assistance to a different squad. You will receive your third talent point, choose wisely and continue leveling up your jutsu tiers so you can unlock more jutsu. You are now ready to explore the world on your own but remember: the world is very dangerous and your village has many enemies. You should address everyone of a higher rank appropriately and try not to disturb Jounin or important members of the village such as the Kage or Village council members unless absolutely necessary. You are now role models to the young academy students and genin, help them around the village or with training and perhaps your efforts will be rewarded by those of a higher rank. Special Jounin Your great work has been recognised and you've been promoted to special jounin. Your salary will increase and you can start training individual students rather than assisting a squad.. or you could hold classes at the academy, there are always students eager to learn from someone of your stature! You will receive your fourth talent point, choose wisely and continue leveling up your jutsu tiers so you can unlock more jutsu. Keep exploring the world, protect your village and see what you discover. You should still address everyone of a higher rank appropriately and try not to disturb jounin or important members of the village such as the Kage or Village council members unless absolutely necessary. You are now role models to the ranks below you, help them around the village or with training and perhaps your efforts will be rewarded by those of a higher rank. Jounin You've made it! Your Kage has personally promoted you to jounin! Wear your jounin vest with pride. Your salary will increase and now you can lead a genin squad of your own. Ask around the village or on our discord to find genin to join your squad. You will receive your fifth talent point, choose wisely and continue leveling up your jutsu tiers so you can unlock more jutsu. Keep exploring the world, protect your village and see what you discover, you now have the ability to RP kill other players outside the village if you PVP defeat them, but use this power wisely and don't let your village down. You should still address everyone of a higher rank appropriately and important members of the village such as the Kage or Village council members unless absolutely necessary. You are now role models to the ranks below you, help them around the village or with training and perhaps your efforts will be rewarded by those of a higher rank. Hokage/Kazekage Its time to lead your village. You are the highest ranking person in your village and with great power comes great responsibility, but fear not you aren't alone. You are surrounded by a council that will advise you in matters of the village. You will now have the anbu at your disposal, decide who to promote to jounin, set laws and policies within the village and every decision you make will effect your village. Please click here to find out how Kages are selected in each village. You can expect to be treated with the upmost respect from all in your village, from civilians to council members, you are a role model to all, so keep that in mind when conducting yourself. Keep in regular contact with your council, jounin and anbu, plus any other organisation you set up in the village to ensure the smooth running of it. Kages will have direct contact with the RPA and the RPEs who are there to OOCly advise them and facilitate roleplay. Anbu The first rule of anbu is you do not talk about anbu. No seriously.. if you receive the great honour to serve in anbu by your Kage you should not tell anyone, it is for your own safety and the safety of your comrades that your identity remains a secret. Shinobi of rank genin and above are eligible to join anbu. Special jutsu will be available to anbu (RPly) to aid them in their work, please click here link for a list of these jutsu. You answer directly to your Kage, and only to your Kage. Anbu have their own secret base to conduct training, hold meetings and keep prisoners. This location must remain a secret. Breaking the rules of anbu such as revealing your identity as anbu or the location of the base will be considered treason and you face the harshest of punishments. Village Council Ah, a trusted adviser to the Kage. This great honor will require a lot of work and a sharp mind, running a village and keeping it safe is tough, and its for you to advise your Kage and keep him in check. Shinobi of rank chunin and above are eligible to join the village council. You should always try to attend council meetings, and be aware of the activities in the village to make informed decisions. Please click here link to find out how the council is chosen in each village. You can expect to be treated with the upmost respect from all in your village, from civilians to jounin, you are a role model to all, so keep that in mind when conducting yourself. Category:Lore